<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twelve Labors of Makunouchi Hajime. by HopefulDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136805">Twelve Labors of Makunouchi Hajime.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulDespair/pseuds/HopefulDespair'>HopefulDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa/Fanganronpa fics but with a myth motif. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Mythological Themes, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulDespair/pseuds/HopefulDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Makunouchi, the Ultimate Boxer....a kind, calm, charismatic young man with inhuman strength. And Emma Magorobi, the Ultimate Actress...polite, caring, charming..a young woman of near-divinity. These two have been friends for the longest time, even before Hope's Peak Academy. Along with Nikei Yomiuri, a ratty young man with devil-like charm, and Iroha Nijue, a sweet girl who has an extra strong attachment to her friends, these four form the original....Voids. A group dedicated to tracking down 'That Person.' <br/>However, Hajime and Emma are closer than the others. *Much* closer. One could dare say they are in love...but loving an Actress comes with complications.<br/>Will this young man brave the dangers to come, as he always has? Or will his feelings be burned up in the heat?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hajime Makunouchi/Emma Magorobi, Nikei Yomiuri/Setsuka Chiebukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa/Fanganronpa fics but with a myth motif. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twelve Labors of Makunouchi Hajime.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not that great a writer, but I have the heart and passion for it. I accept all criticism, but I reserve my write to ignore any unreasonable or downright stupid comments (Basically unconstructive criticism,)<br/>I'm not great with sentence structure, but I'll work on improving as we go on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just another, borin' day......The sun's beatin' down on me, as usual. I swear, it's like the damn thing has it out for me....!<br/>Ah, sorry 'bout that. Name's Hajime Makunouchi, the Ultimate Boxer! If you're here, you probably know what Hope's Peak and all is, buttt....explainin' from my side can't hurt, can it?<br/>So, Hope's Peak is this HUGE school where talented kids are snagged up, and  made even MORE talented. The facilities are among the best in the world, and the health products....Ah, right! I'm...a bit of a Health Nut. Anyway, before I ramble any more, in this school, you're expected to become the very peak of your field by the end of your three years here. Now, back to me. I got my talent by beating the former Ultimate Boxer in a one on one match without gettin' hit once! </p>
<p>I'm gonna be honest with ya....this story is pretty damn bizarre. You'll probably think I'm lying, and that's cool. I would too. I'm still friggin' doubting it happened myself! Anyway....this is the story of how I got the girl of my dreams, shut down a corrupt as hell studio, and almost died like six times!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All chapters in the future will be in first person, present tense. It's literally one big flashback/story he's telling.<br/>Sorry this first chapter was pretty short, just wanted to get the boring stuff settled first.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>